Production, visualization, and consumption of multi-dimensional data sets has become increasingly important to many enterprises and individuals. As the size and complexity of data sets increases, the ability for the human mind to adequately understand, communicate, and evolve its insights concerning those data sets becomes challenged. In the case of three dimensional data sets, or four dimensional data sets that include time, current technologies typically attempt to communicate the data set by reducing the three or four dimensional data to a representation on a two-dimensional surface. For example, in order to communicate a three dimensional model on the flat surface of a computer screen, the three dimensional model is reduced to a two dimensional image. However, when attempting to view three and four dimensional data sets via such a flat screen, the user is often pushed to the brink of understanding, and often has difficulty identifying, isolating, and annotating particular objects within the three or four dimensional data set.